<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who do you like? by disneyswiftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868544">Who do you like?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie'>disneyswiftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Cyrus’ house, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Hangman, Homework, M/M, Mutual Pining, Winter Break, distracted, speech, trouble focusing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ can’t focus when Cyrus tries to help him write a speech for school. Cyrus suggests a game of hangman to guess TJ’s crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who do you like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cyrus’ point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the last day of school before winter break. I couldn't wait for the school day to end so I could go home and relax. The assignments I've been getting lately have been really stressful. But it's all worth it because now I get a 2 week break.</p><p>I walk along the sidewalk after I leave the school and let myself focus on the cool breeze to calm myself down. I look all around and the snow sparkles in the sunlight. I love the snow. It's so pretty.</p><p>I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I notice TJ running up to me, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Why does he have to look so good all the time? I wish this stupid crush would go away. It's not like I'd ever have a chance with him.</p><p>"Hey, Underdog!" he greets, before walking alongside me. "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing much, just heading home to relax. You?"</p><p>"Same. Oh, do you wanna hang out at The Spoon later?" he starts, and my heartbeat quickens. "You can invite Andi and Buffy. Jonah too if you want."</p><p>And there it is again. Disappointment. Sure, we've hung out alone before, but just random little stuff that's not planned. Every time he asks me to do something together as a plan, I get my hopes up that he maybe just maybe might be asking me on a date. But then it comes crashing down when he offers for my other friends to come.</p><p>"Sure," I agree. "But hey, do you wanna come over right now? I could help you prepare your speech that you have to present in January."</p><p>I tried to come up with the best possible excuse to hang out with him alone without making it weird.</p><p>"Sure, muffin, that sounds great."</p><p>My cheeks heat up at the nickname. Why does he do this to me? I need so badly to get over this crush. He's never going to like me back and I can't keep getting my hopes up just to have them smashed into tiny pieces. Ugh, but he's just so kind, and cute, and funny, and-</p><p>"We're here," TJ tells me, startling me out of my thoughts again.</p><p>"Oh, okay, let's go inside then," I say, unlocking the door. I push the door open and we walk in. "Mom?" I call out, to see if she's home.</p><p>"Hey, honey, how was your day?" My mom walks out of the kitchen, holding a cup of decaf coffee.</p><p>"It was alright. Is it okay that I brought a friend over to work on a speech for school?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be on the computer."</p><p>With that, I lead TJ upstairs to my room and sit on a chair next to the window. I pull some lined paper and pencils out of my desk drawer and motion for TJ to sit down.</p><p>"So, what do you want your speech to be about?" I ask him, nervously fiddling with the pencil in my hand.</p><p>"I dunno. Maybe basketball?"</p><p>"That's a good idea! I'll write that down, and you think of more ideas."</p><p>"I can't think of anything. It's just really hard to think right now."</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. I just...well, okay. I-I sort of have this crush. And I can't stop thinking about hi- them. I can't stop thinking about them. But it's hopeless. They'd never like me back," He confesses, looking down.</p><p>For some reason I thought he almost said 'him' but that's impossible. He's obviously straight. I need to stop doing this to myself. I keep imagining little things like this that would never happen and it just hurts me more.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sure they'd like you back, Teej, it's fine. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.</p><p>"N-no, I can't. It's okay, let's just work on the assignment."</p><p>"Can you at least tell me who you have a crush on?"</p><p>"No! Definitely not. I just-can we please not talk about this?" I can see his hands start to sweat.</p><p>"I'm really sorry TJ, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought best friends could share with each other."</p><p><em>I wish we were more than best friends,</em> I think to myself. <em>But he probably has a crush on some pretty girl that could never compare to the mess I am.</em></p><p>"It's okay, don't worry about it. I wish I could tell you but I just can't," he says, looking down again.</p><p>"Hey! I have an idea!"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Let's play hangman! I can guess the letters of your crush's name, if I guess it that's good but if I lose beforehand I won't ask you about it again. Deal?"</p><p>"Um....okay. Deal." He hesitantly shakes my hand.</p><p>I get out a piece of blank white paper and draw the basics. Then I let him write the underscores down. It's the same length as my name but I tell myself not to think much of it.</p><p>"Okay, so I guess I'll start now," I say, deciding to begin with random vowels. "A?"</p><p>He writes an A, second to last letter.</p><p>"E?"</p><p>He writes an E at the top of the sheet and starts to draw the hangman.</p><p>"O?"</p><p>He writes two O's next to each other after the first letter on the last name. It's starting to look like my last name but I still don't want to get my hopes up. I mentally scold myself for thinking that and try to convince myself that it's just a coincidence.</p><p>"Y"</p><p>Correct.</p><p>"U"</p><p>Correct again.</p><p>"D"</p><p>It's correct and at this point my heart is beating so hard I feel like I can't breathe.</p><p>"TJ...I know I said I'd guess the letters but this is too much, please tell me the name."</p><p>I'm hoping he just thinks I'm getting bored. But the truth is it's so close to my name and I'm having so much trouble keeping my hopes down that I just want him to tell me the name of the girl so I don't have to suffer any longer.</p><p>"Are you sure? I'm scared, Cyrus..."</p><p>"You don't have to be scared. I don't care who you like, even if it's my worst enemy. Just be honest, please."</p><p>But I do care. I'll support him no matter who it is but I want it to be me. But it's not and I know it.</p><p>"It's-it's you," he says in almost a whisper.</p><p>"It's me?" I squeak. Man, I hate voice cracks.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I can leave now if you want."</p><p>"No! No, stay! I like you too, TJ. I like you so much and I was so scared I was being delusional when it started to spell my name, but I wasn't and I'm so relieved."</p><p>"Really? I'm so happy you have no idea oh my-"</p><p>"Just kiss me!" I cut him off.</p><p>He grabs my head and kisses me softly. I kiss back and enjoy the moment. <em>I'm kissing TJ Kippen! He's kissing me back! And he likes me! This is the best day ever!</em> Happy thoughts swirl through my head. We separate and my cheeks heat up for the second time today. I can see he's blushing too.</p><p>"Well that just happened," he says, smiling shyly.</p><p>"Woah," is all I can say as I look into his green eyes.</p><p>Suddenly I hear something fall outside my door. I run over and open it to see my mom picking up an empty glass cup from the ground.</p><p>"Mom, were you eavesdropping on us??" I ask loudly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I overheard part of the conversation and got interested," my mom admits. "I'm happy for you, Cyrus. You better treat him well, TJ."</p><p>Well, that went better than I thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>